clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Lava Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Hurls molten rock over great distances. Sets the ground on fire, which really turns up the heat for enemy ground troops!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Lava Launcher is a defensive building that is unlocked at Builder Hall level 9. **It throws powerful balls of lava, that do a small amount of damage on impact, but leaves the ground scorched, which has a damage-over-time effect (similar to the Poison Spell) on ground troops. The effect of the lava remains for 20 seconds after impact. **It has a very large range, but also a very large blind spot as well. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Often it is not the damage of the lava shot itself that is devastating, but rather the massive DPS from the damage over time effect of the resulting lava. If allowed to reach maximum DPS the lava can easily make short work of many smaller troops, such as Raged Barbarians, Sneaky Archers, Cannon Carts and Night Witches. To increase the chances of this happening it is often advantageous to stall attacking troops behind so that they will stay in the lava for as long as possible, racking up damage, but make sure that the Walls can cover the Lava Launcher's blind spot. ***It is also useful to protect these Walls as Bombers can easily clear them, allowing for other troops to rush into the blind spot. *'Offensive Strategy' **Using air troops is advantageous, as the Lava Launcher cannot attack air. For this purpose, s or Drop Ships paired with Beta Minions work very well, though in the case of Drop Ships, their Skeletons' effect may be nullified by the Lava Launcher. **If your only option of attacking is by ground then the best way to proceed would be to distract the Lava Launcher with expendable units such as a single Raged Barbarian, and ensure it fires away from the line of attack until the main attacking force has safely entered the Lava Launcher's blind spot. If done correctly the lava will not impede the attack's progress. **Super P.E.K.K.As are also useful as their very high health mean they can survive for much longer in the lava compared to other troops. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Lava Launcher undergoes significant visual changes at levels 6 and 9. ***At level 1, the Lava Launcher consists of a gear sitting on top of the lava, with a hexagonal pyramid filled with lava sitting on top. The gear is held up by another iron gear and there are stones scattered around the back and sides of the Launcher. There is additionally a pipe from the pyramid to the gear it is attached to. ***At level 3, the stones become more cut paving stones. ***At level 5, the stones become even more cut and smooth. ***At level 6, gold plated pieces are bolted onto the pyramid and gear, attaching them together more securely. Another pipe also appears out the back of the Launcher. ***At level 7, the paving stones become completely smooth. ***At level 9, the gear and the top of the pyramid become gold. ---- *'Trivia' ** The Lava Launcher is the only upgradable building to have levels where there isn’t any visual difference. ** The defense was originally named the ‘Poison Mortar’ during it’s concept stage, due to it having poison spell-like effects on troops. de:Lavawerfer Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base